Fung's Choices
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: The story of Fung's love life. M/M slash Don't like don't read. Fung/Gahri, Fung/Croc, and Fung/Lidong (Chapter 2 posted)
1. Friendship

Author's Note: Hello everybody, haven't heard from me in a while, lately I have been reading up on some stories from Kung Fu pandas and Inspiration really hit hard, I've read all sorts of stuff from Wolfboss/Po and /Sheng, Crane/Sheng, Croc/Fung and Po/ even one Gahri/ I really wanted to write for Fung/Gahri and Fung/Croc but I didn't think any was out there. I was proved wrong. Anyways That's what this is hope you guys enjoy.

Fung and Gahri in this Chapter, Going to be multichaptered, at least 4 planned possibly more

* * *

Being the leader of a gang isn't all it's cracked up to be, especially when your gang has people that can't seem to get things right. Fung paced back and forth through the forest thinking to himself. "What's missing... What's missing..." He couldn't shake the thought from his conscience.

For the past few days he began to feel as if he were missing something, but he couldn't quite put his claws on what it was. As he paced faster, his gang members grew a little worried for their leader, they had never seen him so distraught, asides from the usual frustration he had when they'd mess things up or didn't follow orders, but this was different. They watched at a distance away from behind a thick of bamboo.

"I'm worried about Fung guys." One of the crocs said aloud eyes fixated on the pacing reptilian.

"Yeah, he never had been like this before" Wall eye partially stuttered out.

The crocodiles all sat down and thought up of what could've been possibly bothering their leader so much that he had to go off.

"I just can't figure it out!" Fung screamed, hands thrusting upwards to the clear sky as he looked for some sort of sign to help him resolve his current dilemma. "Damn it!" He threw his helmet on the floor and kicked it away, piercing his foot in the process, but he was so furious he didn't even care that he was now bleeding.

"Wow he must be really mad..." Irwin stated trepidaciously. His claws raised to his jaw as he rubbed the bottom, thinking of something to do but drawing blanks.

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here all day and wait for him to calm down so we can do something, I'm going to go ask him" Gahri boldly claimed as he stood with his chest puffed out. The croc wasn't very threatening or tall for that matter, he was the shortest crocodile there but he was bold and second in command so no one questioned his actions. The crocs weren't too sure about his plan though, they knew that Gahri knew what he was doing but wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Before anyone had the chance to stop him he was already gone.

Gahri padded over to the leader with a look of determination plastered on his narrow snout. Fung was stomping around in a fit of rage, oblivious to the much smaller croc making his way over to him. The larger croc grunted and growled as his anger was blinding him. The small reptile put his paw onto Fung's left shoulder. In response Fung quickly turned and sent Gahri flying backwards onto his back. He turned around and his eyes narrowed when he saw the smaller croc. "What do you want Gary?!" He wasn't the fondest of Gahri and right now he didn't feel like putting up with his shenanigans. He awaited impatiently for a response. The small croc was taken aback literally and stared at Fung in disbelief before clearing his throat.

"Fung, me and the other guys are worried about you, we haven't been on any raids in a while and you seem to be really distracted." He tried to mask his fear but his voice couldn't hide his true feelings.

Fung sighed, trying to calm himself down a little. "I just want to be alone Gahri... I need time to think." His tone becoming depressed. He strided over to the small croc and extended his paw to him. Gahri was in shock, for once Fung actually said his name correctly. The corners of his long snout curved upwards slightly as he took Fungs paw. The larger croc pulled him off the ground. "Just go Gahri, take the guys somewhere. I don't care..." Fung let him go and turned around, his scaled feet dragged across the ground as he was succumbing to depression from not figuring out what he was missing.

Gahri stood there now sporting a frown as he watched his leader sulk. He followed him disobediently. "Fung... You've been alone for the past few days." Fung grimaced at his words and felt his frustration returning to him.

"Gary I told you to go!" The larger croc didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing his face again. He continued walking forward.

"I won't leave Fung, not until I figure out what's bothering you." Gahri caught up to Fung and walked behind him. The larger leader continued and groaned in annoyance of the smaller male's presence. All he wanted wanted was more time to thing to himself about things mainly his dilemma he currently faced.

"Gary, I'm not asking for you to leave, it's an order, and even if you're second in command you still have to follow my orders." He blatantly put. Gahri paused for a moment before puffing his chest, and making his voice stern.

"But as a friend I have to stay by your side." Fung stopped mid step and his shoulders dropped. Gahri stood fast as his body quivered out of nervousness. Fung was shocked, throughout their many years of knowing each other, not once had Gahri considered him a friend.

His bewilderment put him at a loss of words. His pupils trembled as he stared at the ground. "Gahri considers me a friend..." he kept within his thoughts. He was troubled by the thought and was in a temporary state of paralysis.

Gahri became worried by the lack of movement. He slowly creeped his way around Fung to see his face. "Fung? Are you alright?" He scanned over the larger male's face and body trying to detect any sign of motion but there was none. Fung pondered why he reacted in such a manner, especially in front of his second in command.

Five minutes passed by and Gahri's worry only grew. Fung thought deeply about what it was until it finally hit him.

A smirk formed at the edges of his elongated snout. He chuckled lowly to himself and it progressively intensified. Gahri was still confused by this and questioned him. "Fung... what's so funny?" The larger croc shook his head as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Gahri you're something else..." he stated still shaking his head slowly. The confused croc took it as a compliment and noticed how he used his correct name again and smiled at Fung. The leader still couldn't put his claw on one thing though. Why Gahri? It seemed like he was the only one to really understand Fung yet at the same time he never really knew him.

Fung realized that friendship was something he had been neglecting for a while and this was the cause of his frustration. He shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but Gahri, thank you."

The small croc tilted his head to the side a taste. "For what?"

Fung rolled his eyes and sighed knowing he had to explain it to him. "For making me realize that I was missing friendship in my life." The croc looked down a bit ashamed then back up enthusiastically. "Oh, sorry... You're welcome." Fung placed his paw onto Gahri's shoulder and patted twice. The smaller croc smiled warmly at Fung and then remembered something. "Umm Fung, what happened to your foot?" He asked as he pointed to the gash that still bled a fine stream of crimson liquid.

"Oh that," Fung looked down and noticed the puncture. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine..." he casually said as he waved the issue off.

The two walked side by side back to the gang who still awaited patiently for their commanding officers to return.

Wall eyes was the first to speak out. "Is everything okay now, you two was gone for a long while?"

"Yes Wall eye, everything's okay now." Fung said as he rolled his eyes. The croc cheered in reply before he continued "And now we can get back to raiding!" He laughed.

The crocs all gathered around as Fung discussed his new plans and for now things were at peace.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

It took around three days to start because I haven't been able to push through and I usually write at nite, total time around 8 hours, I'll be working on the other chapters along with Legendary Relations and other projects, Please R&amp;R so I can get feedback on my writing.

-Wolf Ghost Love 4 Lyf


	2. Love

The next chapter in Fung's Choices. With friendship being established, everyone assumed their roles once more and the gang was back in business. A few weeks roll by and Fung starts to view Gahri as more than just a friend.

* * *

After another successful small raid the croc bandits regrouped in the bamboo forest. They all laid out the stolen trinkets and goods on the ground.

"All right guys what do we have?" Fung started, looking over the newly acquired treasures.

"I have some coin pouches."

"Two medallions, assorted necklaces, and a funky looking walking stick."

"Some silks, and other fabrics."

"Gold, and jewelry."

Fung grinned and nodded, pleased with the plundered items.

"Good good, meet back here in an hour for the next raid."

They hid their treasures and broke off into their own activities. The leader of the croc bandits walked through the bamboo admiring a gold band he put on his finger. "Heheheh, this is nice."

Fung's second in command, Gahri trotted over to him with a smile on his narrow snout. "Fung, you didn't forget about our walk did you?"

Fung turned to him with a smirk. "Gahri, you're asking the smartest croc of the group, if he forgot, quit playing." He gave the smaller male a playful shove.

In the six weeks that had passed by after forming their friendship, in their free time Fung and Gahri saw eye to eye a bit better and were beginning to interact in a much more friendly manner.

Gahri fell onto his rear laughing. The larger croc waddled over to him with an extended hand. He took his hand and pulled himself up. "So what do you have planned for our next raid Fung?"

Fung scratched his head. "You know, I haven't really thought about it. I figured something would pop up."

Gahri nodded. "Okay."

The two walked along side each other and started chatting idly, with the occasional playful shoves here and there.

Gahri chuckled and tried to make Fung fall over with a push, only to have the larger male laugh at his poor display.

"I'm a heck of a lot bigger than you, Gary, that's not going to work." He laughed again as the smaller male tried again. "I'm telling you Gary, it's not going to happen."

Gahri grunted and pushed against his arms. "I'll make you fall over one day Fungus." He laughed at the newly thought name for him.

"What did you just call me?!" Fung asked in mock offense, flaring his nostrils for added affect. He pushed over the smaller male and started chuckling.

As Fung helped him up again he found that particular tease, rather...adorable. The two continued walking onwards in silence for some time. The large croc began thinking about the brief, oddly pleasant thought of Gahri calling him "Fungus". He tried to place what it was that made him feel that way; not finding any real answer, from at least three minutes of mulling it over, he shrugged the thoughts off.

Gahri noticed Fung's quietness and questioned it. "You alright Fungus, you've been awfully quiet."

There was that name again. Fung couldn't help but chuckle, completely forgetting to answer his second in command. That pleasant feeling returned.

"Fung? Fung what's so funny?" The smaller croc nudged his side smiling.

"Heheheh. Huh?" Fung broke from his thoughts and looked down at Gahri. The smaller male's smile brought a slight grin to his long snout; it was like he had just noticed how cute his smile was.

"Fung, you're acting weird." Gahri stated with a playful push.

The large croc felt his face grow warm at the smaller male's push. He knew something wasn't right, but couldn't place his thoughts on probable causes.

"Sorry, I'm feeling strange suddenly..."

A worried look came over Gahri's face. "Are you coming down with something? Is it the croc flu?!" He reached up to touch Fung's face.

Fung watched the smaller croc's hand caress along his snout. A light shudder coursed through him upon the digits making contact. The pleasant feeling intensified a few degrees. Fung's maw cracked open to try and stop him yet no words came forth.

"Fung, you're warm and shaking." Gahri's fingers trailed upwards towards his forehead; right before he could make contact his hand was swatted away by the larger male.

"Gahri, stop!" Fung unintentionally yelled. He just shook off the feelings and became irritated in his actions.

Gahri reeled his hand back and looked up at Fung with frightened eyes. "F-fung?"

"I...I need to be alone for a while..." He started walking off, leaving Gahri standing alone, completely left in the blue of Fung's new situation.

The small male blinked watching his friend stomp off. "Did I do something wrong?!"

Fung didn't reply, he only kept walking.

Gahri stood stunned, trying to figure out what just happened. It dawned upon him that they were brought back to the same predicament they were in weeks prior, once Fung was out of view. He blinked again. "Wait! Fung!"

The larger croc glanced back in his direction and kept on. "Dammit Gahri, I'm trying to figure this out.." His pace picked up as he began weaving through the bamboo.

"Fung come back!" He continued to pursue his leader, trying to catch up to him the best he could. "I'm sorry for what I did! (whatever it was..)" Gahri listened closely to the rustling ahead of him and followed the sounds.

Fung hesitated for a split second before continuing on. It felt as if the further he moved away from Gahri, the more confused he became. That feeling of unfulfillment returned, which in turn brought a frustration. "I don't understand, what's happening to me...?" The trailing sounds of Gahri catching up made him speed up again. He couldn't keep up with his thoughts or the flustering emotions that he had about Gahri.

The smaller croc heard Fung less and less as he continued on. His eyes went wide as he eventually stopped hearing him all together. Gahri panicked. "Fung? Fung where'd you go?!" He pushed through bamboo wandering aimlessly. "No no no no no... Fung! Fung?!"

Fung found himself at a clearing, he paused. "What am I doing?" He began pacing back and forth. He ran away from Gahri and felt terrible about it. "Why is it that I feel so weird around him, yet this isn't any better..? This doesn't make sense!" His flustration only grew the longer he dwelled on it. There was something about Gahri that was inexplicably enjoyable, so much that Fung actually started missing his company. He blankly stare at the ground trying to make sense of it all. "Gahri..."

His second in command wasn't having much luck in making sense of the situation either. "Why is Fung avoiding me? What did I do?" Questions ran through guys mind as he pushed forward still determined to find his leader and friend. "Where did he go?" The small male paused for a second. "FUNG!" He listened for some sort of response. Nothing. "Great.." He continued onwards, unsure of where to turn, or where Fung would be.

Fung paused hearing Gahri's call. He didn't know what to do or what he was supposed to do, here he was frozen mid-step out of a flurry of mixed emotions and his second in command calling his name. His pupils trembled. Fung's maw cracked in an attempt to reply but no sound would come. He felt petrified, unable to even wrap his mind around why he was behaving like this. Something about Gahri.

Gahri's efforts didn't go in vain, just as he was weaving through the bamboo, he noticed a large stationary croc bandit in a clearing and immediately identified him as Fung. A temporary relief came to him before being replaced by frustration. He angrily stomped out of the bamboo and confronted his leader. "Fung!"

Hearing his name again Fung looked up from the ground and spun around to face Gahri.

"Fung what the hell is your problem?!" Gahri threw his hands up and stopped in front of him.

Fung blinked. He slowly closed his mouth, not being able to come up with a response.

"First you yell at me, then you run away from me! I thought we were friends!" He angrily pushed Fung.

The unprepared croc fell onto his rear and stared incredulously at Gahri. Fung's maw cracked open again. "..Gahri.. I.."

"You what Fung?! Friends don't ruin away from each other when they're trying to help! I.. I thought you liked me.." Tears started forming in his eyes.

Fung felt his chest weigh and winced at the sting of those words. He managed to find his voice. "Gahri.. I do like you..."

His eyes widened briefly, before they lowered. "You..you really do..? I was beginning to think that you hated me, and that's why you ran..." His attention turned to the ground as a tear fell rolled off his snout.

Fung rose to his feet and grabbed Gahri's shoulders. "Please don't cry Gahri.. I don't like seeing you like this..." He wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

Gahri's eyes widened. Never before had Fung hugged him. He hesitated for a moment, then reciprocated the action.

To say that the moment wasn't awkward would be a lie. Not only had Fung never hugged Gahri before, it was the first time he had ever hugged anyone, let alone a male. It seemed like it was the right thing to do for the moment, which it was. But it wasn't entirely awkward, Fung did find it enjoyable as well and Gahri wasn't complaining.

The two remained embraced for a few moments before Fung let go first. "Gahri, look at me."

His second in command lifted his head up to meet Fung's gaze.

He tilted Gahri's head to the side and tilted his own in the opposite direction then leaned forward, cracking his maw to meet the male in a kiss.

This was all so new. Gahri almost didn't know how to react he hesitated once more, this time briefer than what occurred in the hug, before accepting the kiss. His maw opened to allow Fung access and the two rubbed tongues.

Fung gently broke apart from Gahri and gazed into his eyes. "I don't hate you. And I don't think I can hate you, because I like you.." He hesitated for a moment "Actually, I really like you alot.. More than like you even."

Gahri found a smile. "So we're still friends then?"

Fung rested his chin atop Gahri's head. "I think that it's a bit more than friends Gahri."

* * *

**A/N: I'm satisfied with where this is now, there is another section that will be added in when I get around to writing it (the smut that everyone loves~) but for now, leave a review and tell me what you think guys. **


End file.
